Deadly Dreams, part one
by Kiwi Smoothie
Summary: you have to read this. Beacuse I'm new and I said so. Well it's about Kari and these 'not-so-good' dreams that she has and well just read it cuz I don't want to have to retype the whole story for you on the summary.


A/N: Hello all you lovely peeps out there! I'm a newbie at this, so PLAY NICE. I'm not even a humongous fan of digimon, I just thought, 'Why not?' I'll probably post some other stuff besides digimon (I love writing) and I need yall, the great, loving, caring, wonderful people you are, to review for me! Puh-leeze? Come on.. You know you want to…. I'll be your bestest friend! ^_~ ::grins cheesily:: My first fic is dedicated to Veranda Whitney, the turd that got me into this stuff in the first place….  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah. Me own digimon? That's a laugh. And if I did own digimon, I'd probably be out doing something that rich people do. Not writing this thingy. Anyway… On with the show!  
  
Deadly Dreams  
By: Kiwi Smoothie  
  
  
KARI'S POV:   
  
Everything was raging out of control. Digimon were fighting everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't see any of the other others anywhere. I backed up into the underbrush behind me to try to get a grip on myself before I panicked.  
  
Kneeling down, I looked for anybody familiar from beyond my hiding place. I saw Lilymon get thrown out of the battle into my view, but charge right back in. Angemon could be seen far above the rest, fighting furiously. Not seeing any of the other digidestined, I sat down with a shaky, worried sigh.  
  
I jumped up when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me.  
  
"Tai?" I questioned doubtedly, "Is that you?" No answer. The bush shook again. "TK? Come on guys, this isn't funny. We need to regroup and get outta here." Still no answer. Slowly, I tip toed towards the bush to see who this intruder was. I was almost there when I heard my name yelled from behind me.  
  
"Kari!! Don't go any closer! Get over here! Run! Do something!" It was Tai. I could barely hear what he was saying as he ran around the outskirts of the battlefield, waving his arms wildly. "Kari!! RUN!!!!"  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
I saw Kari standing at the edge of the field, looking at me. She had no idea about the digimon behind her or what was going on. I ran towards her and tried to get her attention. I had to get her out of there!! That digimon was going to hurt her! Well not if I could help it…  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
I turned and started jogging in his direction. I still couldn't understand what he was saying. "Tai? What's wrong? I-"  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, a giant, evil digimon I had never seen before, flew out from the forest behind me, and quickly made it's way towards Tai.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
The digimon flew right over Kari and started towards me. 'I think he's a little ticked off…' If looks could kill, I think I would be dead. I had just taken away this guys dinner, and now it thought I was going to pay for it. I turned and started running in the opposite direction to head for cover.  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
Tai stopped, and started running in the opposite direction for cover as fast as possible. The digimon easily caught up with him.  
  
Before neither Tai, myself, or any of our digimon could react, the digimon grabbed my brother, picked him up, brought him up to his mouth…  
  
I awoke screaming and in a cold sweat. I heard a hurried shuffle then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me for comfort.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Kari. It was only a dream. It's all right."  
  
I looked up through my dissipating tears. I could make out the outline of Tai's hair and a reflection of the dieing fire on his infamous goggles.  
  
TAI'S POV  
  
I jerked awake at the sound of Kari's screaming. I didn't especially mind considering I was about to die in my dream, or nightmare, whichever. I rushed over and put my arms around her despite my body's protests. I hurt all over. I guessed it was from sleeping on a bunch of rocks. I thought I was used to sleeping on the ground. Oh well.  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Shhhh.. It's okay. Just relax. I'm right here." He rocked and held me until I finally dozed off into a deep sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
The next morning when I woke up, everything was going like normal. Sora was making breakfast, TK and Matt were collecting wood, Tai and Izzy were hunched over the laptop, and Joe was sitting on a near by log, probably contemplating the meaning of life. That, or just staring off into space. You never know.  
  
"Hey Kari! Good morning! Hope you're hungry! I think that TK and Matt....," Sora greeted me when she saw I was awake, I wasn't really listening to what she was saying really, because I was too busy thinking about the dream. "... And Izzy said that-"  
  
"Umm Sora? Can we talk later? I really need to talk to Tai right now," I told her.  
  
"Yeah.... Sure," Sora said, giving me a confused look.  
  
"Thanks." I walked over to where Izzy and Tai were in deep conversation over what they saw on the computer. "Tai? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He stopped talking to Izzy and looked at me.   
  
"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind, Kari?" Izzy shut his laptop and said that he'd talk to Tai later.  
  
"Well it's about the dream I had last night," I said nervously. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to tell him about this without sounding like just a scared little kid. Gatomon came and took my hand for reassurance. I had told her about my dream before I talked to Sora. "You died." Tai's eyes got as round as saucers, but he waited for me to continue. "We were in this really big battle, and I couldn't find any of you guys, so I went and sat in the woods to wait. Then there was this loud rustling in the bush that I went to go investigate. But before I got there, you came running across the field, telling me to run and get away. Then this really big and dangerous digimon came out of the forest, chased you, then ate you before anybody could do anything, it ate you." Tai just sat there, looking at me in silence for a few moments.   
  
TAI'S POV  
  
'I can't believe this. The dream she had last night sounds WAY too much like the one I had. That's not right. It's probably just a coincidence. That's the only logical explanation. I have to tell her something to make her feel better, and I can't tell her about my dream. That'll just make it worse for her.'  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
"I...I don't know what to tell you Kari. All I can say is not to take it seriously because it was just a dream." Tai had told me exactly what I had expected him to, being my big brother and all, but I still couldn't shake it. It was so real!  
  
"Thanks, Tai," I said, "I think I'm starting to feel better already," I lied. Luckily, at that moment, Sora had finished making breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" she called out to everyone. I decided to talk to Gatomon about it after we finished eating.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
TAI'S POV  
  
'I'm worried about Kari… I've never seen her so worked up about a dream before… It'll pass soon hopefully. That does sound like a pretty bad dream though.. just like the one I had, I died! Why am I even thinking about this? Come on Tai! Get a hold of yourself! It's just a dream!'   
  
A few hours later, we cleaned up camp and headed out. We had to keep moving if we were going to make it up Spiral Mountain before time ran out. I just hoped that Kari would keep quiet about her dream.   
  
Slowly, the team of digidestined made their way towards the mountain. It didn't seem like they had made it very far before it was time to set camp for the night again. Kari's dream had been forgotten and they had gone on with their day. Everyone was exhausted, so without any complaints, everybody crawled into their sleeping bags and was fast asleep in minutes.  
  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I was back in the same field watching our digimon battle again. I tried to wake myself up, prepared for what would happen, but something felt different and I couldn't figure out what it was. I took a step out into the clearing and looked for any sign of something different. Suddenly, I saw TK running out of the other side of the clearing, yelling something at me and waving his arms. Remembering the previous dream, I ran towards him yelling at the top of my lungs.  
  
"TK!! Get back! Run!! TK!!!! TK!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the beat of wings and the rushing sound of the trees moving behind me. With a sudden burst of energy, I sprinted the last feet and grabbed TK. Before anything else happened, I turned him towards the edge of the clearing and got him running. "Get into the trees! Hurry! Run!!" But before we had a chance to go more than a few feet, that awful digimon flew our heads and landed in front of us. We turned around to start in the other direction, but TK was grabbed, tossed into the air, and eaten like a piece of simple popcorn right before my eyes.  
  
Yet again I awoke screaming, and Tai was already by my side, holding me, trying to give me the least bit of comfort. He feels really responsible for me, especially since we're in the digiworld now, and no one to watch us.   
  
"Kari," he said, rocking me gently. I didn't reply. I was too busy trying to breathe normally and wipe the sweat and tears off my face. Plus I didn't want to move out of my brother's arms. It felt like out of every place we'd been to, this was one of the only places I felt safe. Like he would protect me forever from whatever was out there to get me, even if it was just an ordinary dream.  
  
The next morning, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I was sore all over and my head hurt. I thought I had gotten used to sleeping on the ground, but I must've slept on a rock or something. My legs even hurt, as if I had run a race last night in my sleep. I couldn't figure that out. Though, I wasn't the only one who'd gotten beaten up in their sleep, TK had bruises all over his arms. He must've slept on a bunch of rocks too.   
  
TAI'S POV  
  
'I'm getting really worried about Kari. She had another one of those dreams again last night. I don't even know what to do about it. I want to just make them stop so she'll be alright, but I can't. It's just a dream. I keep saying that, but am I so sure? But what's scary is that TK had a dream that goes along with Kari's too, just like mine did. I mean, Kari DID wake up all sore and with a headache… But that could be from anything.' I was thinking about Kari's dreams again. 'This time it was TK that died. I mean these have got to be pretty bad if they're waking her up screaming and sweaty. But why? What makes these dreams so bad? And why do Kari and whoever she dreams about wake up all sore and bruised?'  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
……..to be continued  
  
  
  
A/N: And that's the end of part one. Like it? You better. And that reminds me. ::gives the evil eye:: You better review! I need to know if yall want me to go on or not. Even if you didn't really like it, I wanna know. Constructive criticism is usually good. Well bUh~ByE!!  
  
~*~Kiwi Smoothie~*~  



End file.
